<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triste Canción by Miss_Butterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893696">Triste Canción</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly'>Miss_Butterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, First Love, M/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sonido más fuerte e impactante que el de una cuerda rompiéndose, suena es sus oídos. Una canción triste suena en el aire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triste Canción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, escribí esto después de leerme todos los capítulos del manga en una noche y terminar terriblemente enojada con el capítulo 34, así que si veis faltas ortográficas me disculpo, pero todo lo hice de corrido después de una noche sin dormir.<br/>Os aviso también que habrá un exceso de spoilers, por si no habéis leído el manga.</p><p>Y enserio, Uenoyama es demasiado bueno para el mundo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Escribir la canción de Yuki había sido más difícil de lo que Uenoyama había esperado al principio, bueno en primer lugar, no había estado pensando del todo claro cuando había aceptado la labor.</p><p>Sin embargo, con cada rasgueo de guitarra, con cada frase inacabada... Él entiende a lo que se refería Yayoi, es el infierno porque pese a todo lo que Yuki representa —es una sombra gigante que parece opacarlo todo, lentamente y sin tregua—, él lo entiende, entiende primigeniamente lo que intentaba transmitir porque es lo que él mismo siente por Satou Mafuyo, es lo que le desgarra por dentro y le acelera el corazón y lo hace tener la ingenua esperanza de un felices por siempre.</p><p>Así que no duerme, se desvela y termina una canción de amor hecha por el ex de su novio, una canción de amor que en los bordes va cubierta por los sentimientos que él mismo guarda.</p><p>Hiiragi sonríe cuando la escucha, puede palpar y ver los sentimientos de Yuki, puede verlos es una especie de cámara lenta retrospectiva la manera en que su relación se refleja en esa canción, el problema por supuesto es que no alcanza a ver todo la dimensión. Hiiragi, un chico que buscaba redención; un chico que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a lo único que le dejo la persona que amaba; un chico que no capta todos los matices de esa nueva canción.</p><p>Cuando presentan la canción, Uenoyama está ahí, en el escenario con ellos, hay una emoción difícil de explicar cuando mira los ojos de Mafuyo como espectador, nunca mencionó el asunto, ¿por qué lo haría? Cuando sabe el dolor que una simple referencia al nombre de su ex le provoca. Hiiragi a diferencia de él se ve exuberante, proyecta todo el entusiasmo y vibra que hace que el público no pueda quitarle los ojos de encima.</p><p>—Esta es una canción escrita y compuesta por nuestro antiguo vocalista y guitarrista —anuncia entre el furor de la presentación, Uenoyama nunca es mencionado pese a que él fue el que toma una pieza inconclusa y termino de volverla la canción que parece ha dejado a más de uno con el corazón sangrando, deseosos de aferrarse a esa persona que aman.</p><p>Uenoyama toca como si su vida misma se le fuera en ello y cuando levanta la mirada en los acordes finales y encuentra los ojos de Mafuyo, y... no lo ven. Hay lágrimas, gruesas gotas que escurren a través de sus mejillas, y parece buscar en el escenario a alguien que ya no está ahí.</p><p>Cuando la presentación termina Hiiragi, quien también ha visto lo sucedido, intercepta a Mafuyo antes de que incluso Uenoyama pueda bajar la guitarra.</p><p>—Esa era la canción que él preparó para tí —le dice, su voz también suena agrietada y las manos le tiemblan, hay una emoción difícil de describir porque por lo menos ha logrado transmitir la canción de Yuki—. Él te amaba.</p><p>Finalmente dice y las lágrimas de Mafuyo parecen no tener fin, y, para Uenoyama, que mira como un espectador que parece no importa lo que intente no sirve de nada, le duelen casi físicamente, pero no es eso lo que le rompe el corazón, lo que le rompe el corazón es el suave y desgarrador murmullo de Mafuyo diciendo:</p><p>—Yo también lo amo.</p><p>Uenoyama se queda congelado a medio camino, y un sonido más fuerte e impactante que el de una cuerda rompiéndose, suena es sus oídos.</p><p>La sombra de Yuki se alza como un muro impenetrable y por un momento, siente que se ahoga.</p><p>Shizusumi unos pasos detrás de él, también se detiene en seco y niega lentamente con la cabeza.</p><p>Uenoyama retrocede, gira en redondo y se va.</p><p>Shizusumi lo mira todo como un espectador distante, inseguro si debería intervenir o dejar que todo el drama siga su curso, además, no es como si no lo hubiera visto venir, había visto la duda en los ojos de Mafuyo esa noche mientras hablaban sobre el posible debut de Given, pero... Uenoyama es un tipo lo suficientemente agradable, demasiado amable y...</p><p>Golpea a Hiiragi en la cabeza, una suave palmada que le hace quejarse infantilmente, Mafuyo, está limpiando sus lágrimas, cuando pronuncia la frase que podría cambiar para bien o para mal todo.</p><p>—La canción fue terminada por Uenoyama —dice, Mafuyo se queda congelado. Por un momento siente que ha escuchado mal. Shizusumi suspira, esos dramas no le van—. Sí bien la canción era una que Yuki estaba componiendo, no fue terminada. Y bueno... Le pedimos a Uenoyama que la terminará.</p><p>Porque por supuesto, Shizusumi nunca dejaría cargar a Hiiragi con toda la culpa.</p><p>—Uenoyama-kun... —murmura Mafuyo y sus ojos lo buscan al rededor, por supuesto él no está a la vista. Hay una sensación difícil de explicar en su pecho—. ¿Dónde está?</p><p>Inquiere, Shizusumi se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Él se fue.</p><p>Mafuyo se queda estático, nunca sabe qué hacer.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Uenoyama corre, corre como nunca antes lo ha hecho y por un momento las palabras de su hermana le resuenan en los oídos como una amarga profecía.</p><p>«Ese chico... va ha romper tu corazón».</p><p>Por supuesto que cuando ella le había dicho, él había murmurado que no importaba, sin embargo, el dolor de un corazón roto es aún peor que el de aquella vez que se había caído y torcido el tobillo. El dolor es más abrazador y resuena con un eco de una melodía fúnebre.</p><p>Y es que, Uenoyama era la clase de chico que hasta ahora solo se había interesado en la música, así que no es de extrañar que su primer amor, y tan problemático como lo era, le dejé un dolor tan grande. Lo peor es que, el ni siquiera había notado que era opacado por la sombra de Yuki.</p><p>El había tenido fe, esperanza y una buena voluntad de intentar caminar y avanzar hacia el futuro a pesar de que Mafuyo, a veces, pareciera mirar constante mente sobre su hombro.</p><p>Y él, estúpidamente se había prestado para terminar una canción de su ex, hundiéndose aún más bajo esa sombra que desde que Mafuyo había entrado a su vida, silenciosamente y sin tregua parecía opacar su sonido.</p><p>Su teléfono suena, una... dos... tres...</p><p>No importa. Lo deja sonar, esta demasiado agotado emocionalmente para pretender y para poner un frente firme.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Todo ese fin de semana se salta sus deberes, falta a clases y se salta el ensayo de la banda.</p><p>No está listo, tal vez nunca lo este y... ¿por qué en los estúpidos libros y series románticas que lee y ve su hermana no hablan de este dolor?</p><p>Por supuesto, Uenoyama no es la clase de chico que evita los problemas. Así que, esa tarde después de más autocompasión que solo lo dejan sintiéndose aún más miserable, finalmente le manda un mensaje a Mafuyo y... ¿acaso no es estúpidamente enclarecedor que sea él el que siempre parece intentar mantener esa conexión?</p><p>Se reúnen fuera del compuesto de departamentos donde vive Mafuyo porque simplemente Uenoyama no es esa clase de masoquista como para ingresar a la casa donde el aroma de Mafuyo lo envuelva como una trampa. Cuando llega, Mafuyo ya le está esperando, parece nervioso y tal vez un poco culpable. Uenoyama se pasa una mano por el pelo, y el realmente no es bueno con las palabras y el silencio se prolonga como una espesa neblina que amenaza con ahogarlos.</p><p>—Debemos terminar —finalmente dice, agradeciendo que su voz suene lo suficientemente estable y convincente. Los ojos sorprendidos de Mafuyo lo miran como si no entendiera el porqué.</p><p>Uenoyama se exaspera un poco y tiene ganas de gritar y arrancarse el cabello, también de llorar tal vez, pero ya hizo eso gran parte de su fin de semana y no está dispuesto a derramar más lágrimas.</p><p>—Uenoyama-kun... yo... —Comienza Mafuyo, está por hacer esa dolorosa expresión que Uenoyama tanto detesta y que le hace doler aún más el corazón, así que antes de que pueda decir más, le dice:</p><p>—Es obvio que esto no va a terminar bien y yo... no soy él.</p><p>La respiración de Mafuyo parece detenerse por un momento, y Uenoyama sonríe con tristeza.</p><p>—Y es obvio que aún no estás listo para una relación y yo... «no sé si puedo soportar ser su sombra» —lo último solo queda como un pensamiento que no llega a sus labios. En su lugar pronuncia—. Así que, lo mejor para los dos y para nuestra banda, es mejor continuar como compañeros.</p><p>Ni siquiera se atreve a hacer alusión a la palabra amigos, porque no sabe si podrá ser capaz de eso, hay una herida demasiado fresca en su pecho. Se gira sin más, esperando por un ínfimo momento que Mafuyo detenga sus pasos, él no lo hace.</p><p>Una canción triste suena en el aire, pero Uenoyama, ha vuelto a ser libre</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>